The present invention relates to a device for damping the oscillations of a stepping motor, which may be used for example for positioning a printing member with respect to a print point in a printing machine or typewriter or for positioning one or more recording heads with respect to a magnetic disc.
The device comprises an external inertia element fixed to a damping member which is fixed with respect to the shaft of the stepping motor.
For the purposes of damping the oscillations that the shaft of a stepping motor tends to have around the angular position which is reached after a rotary movement of greater or lesser amplitude, a device is known which comprises a cylindrical container having an annular cavity filled with lubricant and within which there is rotatably mounted a metal annular member which can rotate freely due to inertia within the container. That damping device of known type, while being effective, suffers nonetheless from the disadvantage of requiring suitable expensive mounting elements which are interposed between the container and the shaft in order to prevent the lubricant which consists of oil from escaping from the container.